Adramelech (MGQ)
|-|Base= Adramelech's non-battle theme |-|Serious= Adramelech's battle theme in part 1 of Paradox |-|Completed= Summary Adramelech is an apoptosis of the highest caliber, that first appears in the parallel reality that Luka travels through via the 3rd tartarus. As the universe nears its death, Luka and party go to a tower that contains the only sentient beings left. As they climb the tower, Adramelech draws nearer and destroys more of what's left of the universe as she approaches. When they reach the top, La croix gives Luka a notebook containing all the apoptosis research the scientists in the tower had done. Luka and party leave, and Adramelech faces La croix and kills her. Adramelech stops them as they try to leave, and Luka and party have to defeat her to get out of the dying universe. Which they do, but Adra survives, only to get bisected by Marcellus moments after reappearing. She comes right back in part 2 though, stronger and better, and she helps Sonya Chaos destroy another universe which just so happens to be the one which the protags were born in. Regardless of Ilias route or Alice route, Adra ends up defeated again, but will likely appear again in part 3. Powers & Stats Tier: At least High 2-A, likely Low 1-C, potentially High 1-B Name: Adramelech Origin: Monster Girl Quest Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Apoptosis Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental resistance, Dimensional Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation,Regeneration (High Godly), Acausalty, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Can slow down a person's perception of time), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Teleportation, Existence Erasure, Resistances to Time Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Conceptual Destruction Attack Potency: At least High Multiverse Level, likely Low Metaverse Level (Her mere existence can control the chaos completely , which is an antithesis to existence itself that threatens every multiverse, every universe within each of those and across the entire space-time continuum of each one of those universes. Manipulated it with just her presence once while weakened , and again at full strength and upgraded .), potentially High Hyperverse Level Speed: Immeasurable '''(Transcends Time and Space, wherever she goes it's erased.) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least High Multiverse Level, likely Low Metaverse Level, potentially High Hyperverse Level Durability: At least High Multiverse Level, likely Low Metaverse Level (While weakened, could battle and tank hits from Luka. After being defeated, she still possessed enough strength to grab him and engage in a final struggle .), potentially High Hyperverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal '''(Her mere existence erased a universe.) '''Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown, appears to behave like a machine for the most part but a few quotes of hers evidence a capacity for complex human thought. Weaknesses: The correct history being followed (She won't come to erase your timeline if you do.) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Necrosis': She allows the "miasma of chaos" to overflow, destroying the physical structure of her opponent's bodies at the fundamental level. *'Holy light': Due to Apoptosis possessing similar properties to Holy and Dark magic, she is able to use Holy and Dark magic. A beam of holy light that can potentially dissolve foes into holy energy. *'Meteor': Adra concentrates her strength and slams it into her opponent. Can slow down the opponent's perception of time if they're hit. *'Apoptosis': Adra warps her opponent's body with the power of an Apoptosis, exposing them to both Holy energy and Dark energy and destroying them. *'Supernova': An omnidirectional wave of energy, backed by her concentrated might. Fights Notable Victories: Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) - Bill's Profile ''' '''Notable Losses: Mr Mxyzptlk (DC Comics) - Mr Mxyzptlk's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Light Novel Category:Antagonists Category:Monster Girl Quest Category:Characters Category:Hax Category:Eldritch Horror